Prior art structure relative to vacuum hose organizations is available and exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,524,808 wherein a vacuum hose includes a main vacuum hose and outer surface for carrying electrical line.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,909 sets forth a vacuum hose for use with a vacuum canister with electrical conductor cables directed therethrough for effecting electrical current throughout the hose structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,018,493 sets forth a vacuum cleaner hose end arranged for connecting various components to the vacuum hose structure.